


The Rest of Eternity

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: "Aziraphale, Crowley discovers, is a horrible bedmate. Crowley can fall asleep anywhere, at anytime. Crowley loves sleeping. He should be sound asleep right now, with how dead tired he was. But having Aziraphale's body curled up next to his? That's got to be a new form of torture."What happened at Crowley's place? This is my interpretation.





	The Rest of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know there's hundreds of fics for this missing scene, but they're all cute and I wanted to put my version out into the world. I hope you like it :)

Two contrasting men (more like two supernatural beings) stood at a flat's door; worn down, mentally drained, and just downright exhausted. Crowley- the demon dressed in black- never bothered with keys, the door unlocking at a snap's command.

Crowley pushed the door open, his partner-in-crime at his back. "Come on in, angel. Would you like tea?" He asks softly, very unlike Crowley. But sue him, they had just evaded Armageddon.

"Please? That would be lovely." The angel, Aziraphale, dressed in white replied. Crowley nodded. The demon knew tea helped soothe people's nerves; he also knew his angel was likely high strung with the days events. He felt the same, after all, only a few hours ago he thought his best friend had been killed. That had been the worst thing Crowley had ever been through, worse than losing the Antichrist, worse than facing Satan himself, worse than falling. Losing Aziraphale, his best friend, the person he loved, the only thing that mattered to him- the pain was incomparable.

But they'd stopped it. Armageddon, that is. The fight wasn't really over yet- they still had their _sides_ to deal with. But it could wait until morning.

"Take a seat anywhere you'd like." Crowley said simply as he stepped to the kitchen. His kitchen wasn't used often, but it was stocked with necessary items as well as contained top-of-the-line appliances. The redhead really began to feel the weight of the day as he reached into a top cabinet. Behind him, Crowley believed he heard the angel removing his coat and sitting on the leather sofa. Was he... talking to the plants? _Nicely_? Normally, the demon would have none of it, but he didn't have the heart to tell Aziraphale off right now. He grabbed the box of tea, which ironically was sat next to the Hot Cocoa mix in which Crowley only had in case Aziraphale came to visit.

He put the kettle on the turned around, leaning on the counter to take a look at Aziraphale. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he mumbled out, "The tea will be ready in a minute, angel."

Aziraphale nodded, then after a moment's hesitation, spoke up. "I have to say thank you, Crowley. For, you know... letting me stay here. You didn't have too."

Crowley almost smiled fondly, but contained it. ' _Of course I had too.'_ He thought, not daring to say it out loud. "What did you think? I was just going to leave you on the street?"

The angel didn't reply, instead a sweet, appreciative smile rose on his face. Crowley didn't have time to dwell on it because the kettle had come to a boil.

At this point, Crowley moved a little faster, he had a sudden urge to be near Aziraphale. It was somewhat worrying how often he found himself with that urge. Pouring two cups of tea, he carefully maneuvered his way into his sad excuse for a living room. It was just the leather sofa and his houseplants.

He outstretched a hand to Aziraphale so he could take his tea before sitting next to him. "I didn't know you drank tea." The angel commented.

Crowley shrugged. "I don't, usually. But this is England. And, I think we could both use this after today."

"Fair point."

They sipped their tea in silence, decompressing. As they sat there, Crowley realized how uncomfortable it would be to sleep on this sofa. So, there was no way he was letting his angel be the one to sleep on it. As they were just finishing, Crowley spoke up again. "The bedroom is upstairs. I can bring you up there if you'd like."

Aziraphale's eyebrows furrowed for a moment in confusion, before understanding hit him. "Oh, Crowley. I'm not taking your bed. This is your home."

"And you're my guest. Seriously, angel, you look completely drained. When did you last sleep? You need to rest." Crowley tried to put on a tone that allowed no argument, but Aziraphale wouldn't accept that.

"You need rest too! You just went through what I did. Our experiences might be a little different-you didn't get disincorporated-but yours were just as difficult as mine. Again, this is your home. You've already shown enough hospitality." Aziraphale tried to argue.

"But as the owner of this home, I want you to take the bed. Because I'm certainly not taking it. So either you sleep in the bed, or neither of us do." Crowley put his foot down.

He was met with silence. Aziraphale looked as if he had something on the tip of his tongue, but was hesitating. "We could both take the bed." He uttered out quietly.

Crowley's eyebrows shot up. "What?" He knew what he had heard, but he wanted a reiteration.

"I said we could both take the bed!" Aziraphale's voice rose, anxious.

The Demon felt a smirk curling the ends of his lips, but he repressed it. "That's... actually not a bad idea. I like the way you think. Well, then. Come on, angel." He pushed himself up, stretching.

Then he turned to the angel, who was still seated. He had a look of surprise on his face as he looked up to Crowley. "Well, are you coming?" Crowley asked, trying to seem nonchalant, but it came out rather gentle.

That seemed to snap Aziraphale out of it. He nodded, pulling himself up by grabbing onto Crowley's outstretched hand.

The two trudged up the stairway, Crowley letting Aziraphale up first. However once they reached the top of the stairs, Crowley took the lead- not wasting a second to bring them to the bedroom. It wasn't long before both had miracled themselves into more adequate clothing for sleep, ready to hit the hay. 

Getting into bed was just a tiny bit awkward, Aziraphale hesitating again. But the demon just shrugged and dove in first, then lifted the covers up to urge Aziraphale in. Crowley took the right side, Aziraphale on the left, just like how they sit on the benches. 

\---------------------

Aziraphale, Crowley discovers, is a horrible bed-mate. Crowley can fall asleep anywhere, at anytime. Crowley _loves_ sleeping. He should be sound asleep right now, with how dead tired he was. But having Aziraphale's body curled up next to his? That's got to be a new form of torture.

Aziraphale snored. Not too loudly, and it wasn't droning enough for Crowley to find it annoying. Or maybe it was the fact that it was Aziraphale doing it. Instead of annoying the redhead, it just made that stupidly adoring feeling in his chest strengthen. 

The love of his life, right there within arms length. So, despite the fact that all his bones felt heavy, he couldn't think straight- his heart persisted in it's pounding, keeping him awake.

To make things worse, Crowley was starting to get cold. The angel had taken all the blankets with him when he rolled over. When Crowley tried to gently take some back, he had just clutched at them harder, pulling at them even more. The demon didn't want to wake up the blonde just to get them back. How cold could he be? He was an angel for Earth's sake, he was an embodiment of warmth and light.

An idea came to him suddenly. It would be a risky move. It could wake Aziraphale up, or freak him out when he did. But it could also warm both of them up, possibly relax them. What if Crowley slipped under the covers and took Aziraphale into his arms? It's not like it would completely shatter their friendship. ' _Fuck it',_ Crowley decides, giving in to the temptation. Then, he rolled over towards the angel, lifting the covers up from his back, letting them fall onto both of them. He gingerly draped an arm over the angel's side and plump tummy, slipping the other arm underneath. Daringly, he decided to cross his leg over Aziraphale's too. 

\-----------

When Crowley came too again, there was the unmistakable orange tint that meant the sun was hitting his eyes. He opened them, squinting. However his eyes quickly snapped all the way open when he realized there was a pair of blue ones looking up at him. At some point, the angel had turned around in Crowley's grasp to face him. 

"You're cuddling me." Those were the first words out of Aziraphale's mouth, sounding both smug and pleased.

"Well, you were hogging all the blankets last night. I got cold." Crowley retorted, before quickly backpedaling. "But I can stop..." He sighed, already beginning to remove his hands. 

"No!" Aziraphale rushed out immediately. Crowley's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Please... don't. It's nice." 

Crowley felt a fond smile creeping upon his lips, but this time he didn't hold it back. It was worth letting it through, because he got one in response from his angel. 

"Crowley... here, sit up with me for a moment, my dear." Aziraphale said after a moment, shuffling up. Crowley was confused, but obliged. They sat up against the headboard, Crowley's arm around the back of Aziraphale's shoulders. 

"Crowley, now that the whole... Armageddon mess is over. We still have to face our sides. But before we do, I want to... I want to get this settled." Aziraphale stopped for a minute, contemplation evident on his face. "Is there anything between us? Do you _feel_ anything for me, outside of platonic territory?"

Crowley blinked at him, once, twice in disbelief. His heart was beginning to pound. Did the angel really not know? Well, Crowley supposed not because he was asking. "I... Angel, _yes._ Where have you been?"

At his response, Aziraphale's shoulders sagged, tension leaving them as he sighed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, oh. Thank the Heavens you reciprocate."

The demon's eyebrows raised even higher on his face. "Wait." He spluttered. "Reciprocate? You feel the same way?" 

Aziraphale finally looked over at him again. When he did, his face softened. "Darling, of course I do." 

Crowley's jaw dropped. "Wha.... for how long?" He asked, hating how his voice sounded brittle like it was about to break.

Aziraphale wiggled a little, settling more into Crowley. "I realized in 1941. When you saved me and my books from the Nazis. You went out of your way, walking in a _church,_ because you knew I would need you. Then you saved my books because you knew I would've wanted too. But I think I started falling for you much before. Maybe during the Shakespearean times."

Crowley bent his head back and groaned. "You mean we could've been... all that time." He sighed dejectedly.

Aziraphale took the demon's hand into his. "When did you fall?" Then cringed at his poor choice of words. "Or, when did you know?" 

"The beginning." Crowley stated simply, still staring up at the ceiling. 

Aziraphale was confused. "I'm sorry?" 

"Since the Garden, angel. Since I met you on top of the wall. You gave your flaming sword away, just like that, because your heart is so big and you were worried for Adam and Eve. You gave away something God gave you for two people you had no responsibility for. I was awestruck from being faced with something as _good_ as you." Crowley explained, his eyes slightly pained.

At that, Aziraphale's heart began to pace. Crowley had been in love with him since the literal beginning of time. And he never figured it out?

"Oh, Crowley. How did you do it?" Aziraphale asked gently.

"Do what?" Crowley slurred a little, confused.   
  
"Hide your feelings for me for 6,000 years. How were you able to deal with keeping them in?" The angel pressed.

"Well, I... I was willing to wait for you to be ready if you felt the same for me. I mean, hey, 6,000 years down, eternity to go. I figured we would get our shit together eventually." Crowley was looking at him now, eyes unshielded by his usual sunglasses.

Aziraphale met his gaze lovingly. "Well, I'm certainly glad you were willing to wait for me."

At that, a grin rose to Crowley's face. "Yeah, me too."

Suddenly, Aziraphale made a quick decision. "I'm going to kiss you now."

The demon's eyebrows raised, slightly stunned at the blonde's boldness. "I... okay."

With Crowley's consent given, Aziraphale reached forward- wrapping a gentle hand at the back of the demon's neck, at the base of his head and pulled him in.

The kiss was incredibly soft and tender. He felt Crowley's hands gripping at his pajama sleeves, holding onto him dearly. Aziraphale found himself pulling his demon in even further. The kiss was symbolic, almost. Like finally reaching the surface after being stuck underwater for 6,000 years.

They broke apart, but didn't go far. They kept their foreheads pressed together. The first words out of Crowley's mouth were: "Angel. I love you."

There was just a slight shock factor in hearing the actual words. They'd admitted their feelings, but didn't say the big three-word-sentence. Aziraphale didn't think Crowley would be the one to say it first. Regardless, that soft, heart-melting feeling rose in his chest. Aziraphale leant forward just a hair to give Crowley a little chaste kiss in reward. "I love you, too."

They were quiet for a minute, just bathing in each other's company. "Crowley?" The blonde spoke up. "Hmm?" 

"When I found you in the bar, after I was discorporated. You said you lost your best friend. You sounded so upset, I'd never heard you like that. Was... Was I the one you lost?" 

"You were." Crowley swallowed, voice thick. The emotions of the trauma was starting to show on his face again. "When I saw your bookshop up in flames, when I raced in and couldn't find you. I thought you'd been killed and I---. It was the worst thing I've ever felt." 

Aziraphale felt his heart drop. Crowley must have been absolutely devastated. He leaned forward, kissing the side of the redhead's face. Then he moved a little bit further, kissing his cheeks and nose. He heard Crowley sigh, letting out an unconstrained smile.

The angel didn't think he'd ever seen the demon so happy before. The fight wasn't over yet- Heaven and Hell would be hunting them both down, but that didn't matter. Not at the moment. They had each other.

Aziraphale sighed, falling spinelessly into Crowley's side. The redhead responded by wrapping both arms around his waist, kissing at his forehead. "I never knew you to be so affectionate, Crowley." He teased, smiling.

"Oi, I've spent all of time holding it back. Give me a break." He retorted, but never pulled away. They were as one.

They were as one. Wait, that was it! Agnes Nutter's last prophecy! What was it that it said? "Crowley! I've got an idea!" He exclaimed, suddenly making his way to get out of bed, unfortunately having to break from Crowley's hold. He heard the demon make a noise in protest. "I will be right back!" He assures, then hurries down the stairs.

He grabbed his coat, in which he had folded up last night, searching through the internal pockets. Finding the paper, he rushed back upstairs. He settled into the bed next to the demon, Crowley immediately taking him under his arm again.

He passed the prophecy to Crowley. "Here, look."

"Ye must choose your faces wisely." Crowley muttered, reading. It took him a moment to understand.

"Wait. You think?" He uttered, looking back at Aziraphale.

The angel nodded. "We've committed treason, in their eyes. They'll likely attempt to execute us, me with Hellfire, you with Holy Water. But it's our souls affected by those things, not our bodies." Aziraphale explained his thought process.

Crowley picked it up. "So, if we switch... they'll take you to Hell, me to Heaven. Try to execute us with what we're immune too! Then when they discover it can't kill us, they'll be terrified."

The angel nodded proudly, taking Crowley's face into his hands. "And we know each other. Likely better than anyone. Better than we know ourselves. I'm sure we can pull it off. They won't suspect a thing!"

Crowley had softened again, taking his angel in. "Aziraphale, you're a genius."

Aziraphale smiled. "I know."   
  
\--------------------

The plan had worked. They survived, successfully scaring off both the Archangels and the officials of Hell. They would likely be leaving them alone for quite some time. 

As for their relationship, it'd taken a change for the better. Crowley had abandoned his lonely flat to move in with Aziraphale- into his bookshop that had been restored, bringing his houseplants with him. The angel's bookshop had to feel less like just his bookshop and much more like a home. Aziraphale's bedroom had gotten a lot more use, but only for cuddling and sleeping. Most nights, they'd creep up to the bedroom, the demon cuddled into the angels side as he quietly read aloud. Aziraphale still wasn't too fond of the whole sleeping idea, he thought it caused too much time to slip away. But when he woke up next to Crowley, he found he felt it was worth it. 

They held hands on walks. They sat together by the river, just peacefully watching the ducks swim by, Aziraphale's head on Crowley's shoulder. They would occasionally go to Tadfield, see what Adam was up too, visit Anathema and Newt. Or they'd go to London, have dinner with Shadwell and Madame Tracy. The two had gotten together, it had been about time. Aziraphale was happy for them. 

The couple would go out for lunches, dinners. Sometimes they would cook at home. They'd both taken a cooking class together so they wouldn't burn down the bookshop, _again._ When Aziraphale would cook, Crowley would often come behind him, wrap his arms around his middle, kiss the sides of his face. Aziraphale would often giggle, telling him that the food might burn. But he would never shrug him off. 

Something funny Aziraphale noticed about his demon, was that when they would go out, Crowley wouldn't eat much. Just like Aziraphale wasn't too fond of sleeping, Crowley wasn't too fond of eating. Crowley liked drinking. However, whenever Aziraphale would cook, Crowley would eat the whole meal. No questions, no hesitations. It was endearing. 

They had spent so long of fretting about the end of the world. They saved the world, and now all they wanted was to spend time with one another, stress free. So, the couple was enjoying a comfortable, domestic life for a while. They had the rest of eternity to work. They'd earned some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I also make the occasional edit! Here's my most recent for the lovely Ineffable Husbands if you're interested. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73bjmJFQEOc


End file.
